creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Norndoll
Norndoll collection]] 's first 7 home-made Norns, her own pattern]] The Limited Edition version of Creatures 2 came with a small plush beanbag Norn, known as a Norndoll. The toys were available in Purple (Blueberry) for the white C2 box with purple waterfall-bridge side section (shown left) and in Green (Random) for the similar white C2 box with black volcano side section, as well as in Brown (Berry) for the special Creatures 1 tall white box. These beanie Norns were possibly commissioned due to pressure from the Norn Doll Wanters A Lotters action group on alt.games.creatures. A prototype Grendeldoll was also developed, but didn't make it to the shelves and remained in the Creature Labs offices for many years. It is pictured in the lower image on the right (with a paintbrush for hair). Creature Labs also had a purple medium sized and green large sized plush Norn, (shown in the webcam photos below). Despite being asked several times, Mindscape never developed further models of Norndolls to be given away or sold as merchandise, and the original templates were destroyed by the manufacturers a few years after they were last used (as was their process for old designs). This loss encouraged the Community to start making their own Norns. Alien, Data, Tafgana, Don, Nish and Lyz York have all been known to make handmade Norndolls, many of which have been given or sold to members of the Creatures Community. You can download the sewing pattern for Alien's, Data's and Don's Norndolls on their webpages. Each of them have a tutorial including pictures on making their individual dolls (Alien's tutorial is in German). Edit: Data's tutorial is no longer up, but he has a backup of the pages again & will eventually be able to repost Norndoll Homes If you have adopted a Norn by any of the following people or made a Norn from their designs, please add yourself below: norndoll]] ]] !]] webcam photos with large green, medium purple and two small Norndolls. 1999.]] Official Norndolls: *Don (21) - 10 purple, 9 green and 2 brown *Lisa de Araujo (4) - 2 green, 2 brown and Grendeldoll *Officer 1BDI (1) *Ghosthande (3) *Data (1) only Mum stole it *Laura (1) - purple *C-Rex (1) - purple *LuciaInFurs (1) - purple *Hellfrozeover (2) - 1purple, 1 green :Add yourself if you have one! Norndolls from Alien: *C-Rex *Laura *Lisa de Araujo *Sarah Norndolls from Data: *xOtix *Laz *Steve Grand - Brown Ron Norn *Lis Morris - Kai Norn *Lanky - Orange, Labcoat & glasses *Ant - Purple & sage, Cranberry vest *DocJeff - Purple & sage, Tuxedo *Chani - Green *LummoxJR *Nornina *Mandy - Blue *Julianne *Carolyn *Sharon - Pink *Frimlin - Wood Norn *Random - Blue, Angel Norn *angel51431 - Olive, Robin hood *Cyan - Cyan's Witch Civet *Kaelis - Vampire norn *Don - Lilac Butterfly Norn *Wafuru - Blue MerNorn *Brad Fermanich - Blue & white *Clucky *Beth - Purple, Pilgrim dress *TraxDJ - Black & red, T-shirt & cape *Vadim - Blue *Vixen - Purple, Graduation gown *Indigo - Green *Emy - Purple *GreenReaper - Green *Karias - Green *Gryph - Black, white & teal, Gryphon wings *Gryph - Survivor Tiki Norn *Tails *luke - Green, Grendel doll *Laura - Treehugger in Laura's prom dress plus assorted extras *Vanya - Bengal "Jack the Ripper" and Mr Sweeny *Madame Mim - Norn-based monkey in Star Trek: DS9 uniform *Liam - Arctic ettin Norndolls from Don's Template: *Don (9) - 9 design increments/colours (shown above right) *Mousienorn (2) - 1 green and 1 brown link *Spykkie (1) - zebra print *NornBreeder (1) - Orange Self-made Norndolls: *Spykkie - Link External links * Alien's norndolls * Data's norndoll gallery * Data's norndoll list (archived) * Tafgana's norndolls * Don's Norndoll Tutorial and Previews Category:Miscellaneous